100 Words
by Rhoda J
Summary: There are always those moments in life where words find themselves unable to completely describe them, but they can try their hardest anyways. 100 sentences born from 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note**: This is just something I have been working on for a little while. I saw people of other fandoms doing stories along the lines of this, and I thought I give it a try. It started out as just finding plot ideas with the help of random word generators, but it turned out to be a challenge. The verse is mostly 2003 but there is a few of the 2007 movie scattered in there. The genre varies from sentences to sentence, anywhere from humor to angst. I will post the second half later this week.**

Disclaimer**: Nope. I don't own them. Besides, there are numerous authors who deserve them more than me.**

**Mimic**

Absolute dismay filed over the young rat father's face as one of his toddler sons spoke a choice word in garbled Japanese; surely he hadn't said _that_.

**Fifth**

Michelangelo knew that pleading the Fifth probably would not be his best option if the drenched and angry faces of family were anything to go by.

**Caution**

"Sure, you think it's perfectly fine to shrug your shoulders and say 'better to ask for forgiveness', but one of these days Raph your luck is going to run out and you won't be able to apologize."

**Jam**

To his credit, Donatello rolled his eyes only once heavenward and as he began to gather his supplies into his duffel, he gave the person on the other side of the phone strict instructions not to go anywhere or do anything until he got there.

**Geography**

Wiping away sweat and swatting a big, fat, Mexican mosquito at the same time, Leonardo recalled the last training journey he took where he had foolishly wished for any kind of heat as he trekked through the snowy mountains of Japan.

**Midnight**

All the wicked and powerful came out at night and if you were going to just skip alone along the sidewalk and the alleys, you better be sure that you were just as powerful or just as wicked as the rest of them.

**Brick**

His enemies tried to be all clever and put his hands into liquid cement so that it would harden and his hands would be out of the picture and his movements would be significantly slower having to carrying a huge cinder block in front of him, and it was a clever idea except for the fact they hadn't really secured his arms and while he couldn't necessarily form his hands into a fist, the block served quite nicely in its place.

**Youth**

Leonardo had never been too concerned with the tragic death youth as Mikey put it; he just didn't have the time or the right reasons for saving it.

**Avoid**

It probably hadn't been such good idea to point out to Raph that scars just meant you were either too stupid or too slow to duck when Mikey knew how proud Raph was of his scars.

**Calendar**

Donatello had no devices to keep track of time in his lab because it helped serve as an excuse, and it would just make him feel guilty later the next day.

**Tomorrow**

They were eight just yesterday, or at least they were to Master Splinter, but now they had reached eighteen today and by tomorrow they would grow even older.

**Attention**

It had only taken a second, but when he turned around to see which of his brothers cried out, he found himself turning back to a blade at his throat.

**Toe**

Raphael knew better than to put so much as a toe over that very straight line that Leo had drawn but how did he love to dance along that line.

**Information**

Donatello felt a horrible sinking feeling of guilt and horror and fear as Foot ninja after Foot ninja piled into the room, and he realized that he had his info all wrong.

**Usage**

Feeling the leather wrappings worn soft from sweat and much use, Leonardo inwardly breathed a sigh of contentment at the steady and loyal feel of the swords' hilt in his hands.

**Commodity**

"Apparently our heads are something everyone on the streets wants these days especially if they are not attached to our necks."

**Enjoy**

"Who doesn't like being trapped inside a CLEANING closet of all things with MICHELANGELO of all people who, while waiting for you slow sadists to come rescue us, practically got himself high off the fumes!?!"

**Rule**

"You don't touch the brew, gentlemen," Donnie said as he walked away from three horrified faces, nursing his first of hopefully many cups of that heavenly drink. "ever."

**Identity**

There are times in your life when you know you gotta give it all you got because anything less won't get the job and it's in times like that that you find out who you really are.

**Profession**

Those don't-try-at-home-kiddies-we-are-professionals warnings always made Raph laugh; he either had already done or could do all of those stunts by age seventeen.

**Color**

The only spot of color on the gray, stormy horizon was a single tattered, bloodstained bandana caught on the broken top of a lightning rod waving like a red banner over the carnage below.

**Mode**

After being the bait and the distraction a few too many times, Mikey thought it was high time for the Hamato brothers to rethink their way of carrying out plans.

**Reign**

At a banquet in the Hamato family's honor, the Utroms introduced him as the 'Destroyer of Tyrants and the Avenger of Justice', but it didn't seem right calling himself that when all he was trying to do was protect his family from the Shredder, and considering the situation, he had barely be able to do just that.

**Servitude**

"I've already sold my soul to the Devil, Sensei, so you don't have to worry about me not doing any work since I'm sure there will be plenty waiting for me."

**Nuisance**

"I swear Raph that if you claim that gaping hole in your side as a flesh wound and just nonchalantly declare it 'irritating' again; I am going to lock you in the infirmary until the door collapses from decomposition!"

**Forward**

Every inch of his body hurt down to the very marrow in his bones, but he still forced himself to take a step and then another and then another away from the wreckage.

**Remedy**

Michelangelo knew laughter was always the best medicine for anything even if Raph didn't understand or appreciate his attempts at making him feel better.

**Equipment**

Donatello took a step back from the final touches of the battle suit wondering if he might have gone overboard this time even considering the fact that clothing makes the man.

**Gnome**

'What did they just call me' was all Raph could say at the new nickname on the streets for him and his brothers.

**Resort**

When Leo yelled at him to run, Mikey was determined not to turn his back and leave his brother to the ambushing soldiers, but there was a sinking feeling in his gut that he had no chance of being any help, and so going against every screaming voice in his head, Mikey turned and ran faster than he had ever run before in hopes he would find help in time.

**Thread**

He didn't know where or what the stray thread had caught on, but soon he felt his mask very quickly being unraveled as he ran along the rooftops with a little trail behind him saying exactly where he had been.

**Voltage**

Despite popular belief, it was the curious, purple-banded child who insisted on sticking forks into electrical sockets that gave Master Splinter the most trouble when he was young.

**Promise**

He was haunted by his brothers' ghosts who taunted him and screamed at him about the broken promises of protection and safety, and all he could do was apologize over and over again.

**City**

This was his city, through and through, and like with every person in his family, he felt the urge to protect it with everything he had.

**Distress**

Donatello could practically hear their laughter when they would discover him pinned underneath a shifting pile of trash in his favorite junkyard.

**Clean**

He had never felt as unclean as when he took his first life, and sometimes he could still see and smell the blood that would always stain his hands.

**Rat**

Michelangelo never pegged Master Splinter to be the jealous type, but when his father found out that he had been housing and taking care of a family of rats in his room, you would think that he would of have been a little bit more considerate.

**Hassle**

With a 'Screw this' Raph gave up on the lock and kicked down the door.

**Drama**

There were always those people, whether they are fan fiction writers or the criminals of New York or some alien race out for complete dominance over Earth, who insisted and probably had fun making his day-to-day life more miserable than it had to be.

**Therapy**

Donnie had the utmost belief that whoever invented pizza should earn the Noble Peace Prize, for there was and still no better way to bring peace to the Hamato household then several of those pies drenched in cheese and buried under pounds of meat.

**Murder**

There was murder written all over Leo's face when Mikey turned around from watching Karai and Chaplain walk away hand-in-hand and patted Leo's shoulder with mock sympathy telling him that he would have better luck next time with someone he actually deserved and to not be too humiliated that he got beaten out by a geek.

**Shed**

Master Splinter tried to ignore the frantic apologies of his adopted daughter April after she found out that the true culprit of the hairs all over her furniture was not in fact Klunk.

**Calculation**

It didn't take a genius to see that all the odds were against him, but outnumbered and with little chances were just how Raph liked his fights.

**Bone**

He couldn't hold back the scream of pain as the villain crushed nearly all the bones in his left hand with one slow, grueling press of his steel boot, nor could he hold back the look of defiance when the villain threatened to crush him bone for bone if he didn't tell him where his brothers were.

**Pair**

Donatello just leaned on his bo staff and watched amused as his two older brothers, who insisted on arguing nearly every other second of the day, take out the PD with speed and efficiency, never leaving the other's back vulnerable for the duration of the thirty second fight.

**Hazard**

A very simple recipe for Sweet Revenge was just extra salty popcorn, a beaker of grape juice within easy reach with a fake hazard label facing away from any unfortunate, thirsty victim who were to grab it, a horrified expression with perhaps a dash of tears and, as always, served cold.

**Battery**

With his breathing coming out in harsh gasps and his legs shaking, Mikey knew his family was in trouble if he, the Energizer Bunny of the Hamatos, was worn out to point of collapsing.

**Immortal**

No one ever saw more than glimpses of The Ghost but a couple of the more curious villagers swore they heard quiet crying and while no one believed them, it did cause them to hesitant to call their new savior a mythical figure because it did remind them that The Ghost had been like them with a life and perhaps a family that he had been forced to leave behind with his death.

**Car**

Raphael could never understand why Donatello insisted on crawling underneath the bed of the truck to take away some gizmo essential to make the thugs' getaway vehicle go when there were four perfectly good tires he could just slash.

**Rope**

Master Splinter now knew why human mothers kept their little ones on leashes and harnesses; children just would not stop moving!

Author Note**: I only quoted one sentence almost directly from show. Brownie points for whoever guesses which one it is. Like always, tell me what you think! You can say which one is your favorite sentence or point out the grammar errors that I probably missed. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note**: Here's the second and last group of fifty. Like with the last one, it is mostly 2003 verse with a couple or so of 2007 verse. There is a SAINW in there, and I know one direct quotation that is from the movie. I also changed a couple of sentences to include April and Casey since they are as much as part of the family as the guys are. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Just use them.**

* * *

**Blood**

Trying to ignore Donnie's one raised eye ridge and the 'told you so' look on his face, Leo reluctantly admitted that maybe he was a little dizzy from blood loss after he nearly fell face first to the floor.

**Fair**

There was no court of law or legal justice system that would avenge his brother's death, so he would just have to make his own justice and hope his brother's soul would be satisfied with that.

**Dive**

Master Splinter was dripping wet and perhaps a mite frustrated to discover that young turtles could learn how to swim almost instantly if they needed to, but relief and a smile grudgingly showed on his face as his son quite unexpectedly came about a new love for swimming.

**Clown**

Mikey beaming looked right at Raph's huge guffaws and then left at Donnie's small chuckles, but the one he was most concerned with was Leo in front of him who was biting the edges of his mouth in an effort to keep from smiling because that meant success.

**Interpret**

An accomplished scholar in many languages, Donatello prided himself in understanding Japanese, Spanish, Italian, Leonardian, Raphaelese, Michelangelish, limited American Sign, a small bit of French, Russian, and various other assorted languages.

**Grit**

If he were ever to get stuck in an old zombie movie, Mikey knew he wanted to be with Raph who probably would be the guy with the shotgun and the not-quite-but-almost- insane drive to not get his brain or anyone else's brain eaten.

**Loophole**

"You never said keep them unmoving in one place while I go on some suicide mission by myself; all you said to do was watch them, and I did keep a close watch on them as they ran right after you."

**Pain**

The fact he still felt aches in the place where his lower arm should be even though he had lost it more than a decade ago was something Michelangelo had always thought as a constant remainder of the painful past.

**Example**

Leo was on that maddeningly high white pillar with the hallelujah chorus in the background; a shining model of perfection and what we would probably never be.

**Faint**

She never really was that kind of gal who went through life screaming and fainting- okay, maybe she had done her fair share of that- but she also wasn't the girl to run away or abandon her friends when things got ugly.

**Preserve**

The abrupt flashes of light, the thunder shaking and echoing in the tunnels, and the roar of rain water flooding through and beating against the sewer walls were all parts of summer storms that scared him, but he could always take comfort in the protective walls of his home and the arms of his brothers as they huddled together and waited out the storm.

**Soul**

'Eyes are windows to the soul' was said by his oldest brother's namesake, and Donatello knew that was a perfect argument against anyone who claimed he and his family were soulless creatures unfit to live in the world of the humans.

**Fable**

Everyone, or at least Michelangelo, thought that it was inevitable; there had to be a race between Leo and Usagi because it would be of epic awesomeness and was just was so obvious that it had to happen.

**Sight**

When Master Splinter lost his hearing to old age, he was now able to detect the most minute blurs of movements and decipher them with hardly a glance of the eye; his already strong sense smell heightened to such proportions that now he could smell multiple things to the last centimeter, and he could feel the slightest trembles that were caused by quiet steps, but it still was not hearing, the greatest tool of a ninja.

**Annoy**

Raph thought that breaking Mikey's jaw accidentally in training had been the best thing he had ever done, but then the guilt set in every time he looked at Mikey's miserable face, and then it was so _quiet_ that the old adage 'it's too quiet' came into play, and he became as twitchy and paranoid as Leo was.

**Monster**

The smoke didn't completely hide Leo, but the little boy reassured him that his mommy had told him not to be afraid of firemen and that he wasn't scared of how he looked.

**Climb**

Leonardo vowed that he would be the Master who could be found without the joy of scaling some high, treacherous, remote mountain slope like all of his other fellow Masters seemed to insist on having their would be pupils do regardless if it helped 'build character'.

**Require**

There was never really much expected of him, but that didn't serve as an excuse for anyone to count him out in a rough scrape; he would always come through when he was really needed to.

**Usual**

We strike hard, defend and protect and fade into the night and there ain't no bad guy or monster that gonna ever change that.

**Compassion**

Leo told Karai that protecting his family didn't allow for sympathy, but Mikey could barely think of anyone kinder or more likely to be a victim of self-sacrifice or more determined at seeing the good in others.

**Disgust**

The looks of hatred and revulsion never really leave your memory especially if they are directed at you.

**Intelligence**

When Raph did changes to his bike based on gut feelings that he, himself, wouldn't have thought to do, Donnie didn't doubt the judgment call; sometimes you just know things.

**Bright**

Sometimes there was that shining moment where Donnie thought of how brilliant his little brother could be if he really dedicated himself, but then Mikey would say something stupid or trip over his own feet, and Donnie would realize that is was pure dumb luck and that there really was no hope for him after all.

**Metaphor**

They were shadows; feared for their mysterious, different ways, but nurtured and raised from a lighter, gentler source.

**Final**

The Foot permitted him one final request before they executed him, but of all his requests they only allowed him to make one five minute phone call to his family to say goodbye.

**Location**

I demanded to know where he was being held when we got that phone call, but he just laughed sadly and said goodbye before hanging up.

**Wait**

He sat alone in his prison cell awaiting a closely approaching death, but he did it without sorrow or fear because he knew his family was coming for him.

**Seek**

We searched everywhere and when we didn't find him, we searched everywhere again because he didn't have much, if any, time at all.

**Knock**

The old rat father felt more happiness than ever before when a soft noise sounded at his door, and the door opened to reveal his used to be captive son returning home to him.

**Progress**

He kept telling himself over and over that he was almost home and that he could make it, and after the five hour punishing walk with a fractured leg and an unconscious brother on his back, he actually made it.

**Decide**

Roach was excited that the Purple Dragons had finally let him, their newest recruit, take on the Turtles, but he was a little confused as to why he and his fellow Dragons needed to use rock-paper-scissors to determine who went against who.

**Thought**

When Mikey suffered a temporary lapse of memory after a fight, you could see three white, wolf smiles shining in the darkness and everyone within a hundred yards of the alley felt a wave of fear ripple through their gut.

**Fault**

If I had to blame anyone for being the one that started us on the road toward going topside, it would have to be Donnie because he just couldn't be satisfied with our own little world underneath the ground; he wanted the sun.

**Low**

If one more challenger proclaimed they thought he would be taller, he was not only going to flip his lid but probably say something completely stupid and sarcastic and Mike-like along the lines of he forgot his elevator shoes at home.

**Aim**

He would never forget the first time his father and master pulled out the revered double katana and demonstrated the gentle deadliness of the blade by pulling a hair from his own head and letting the hair fall on the blade causing it to be neatly sliced in two pieces, and it was then that he knew that he himself would strive to be the kind of warrior who could be gentle and deadly at the same time.

**Jerk**

Much to the Master Splinter's chagrin, Michelangelo figured out that if one shuffled their feet or made unnecessary sounds in moving the rat master's ear would twitch instinctively towards the sound, and now not just one son could be caught shuffling their feet almost innocently around the house.

**Zero**

Donnie was trying to keep back the shaking as he told Raph that there was no chance he could survive, not with this much blood loss and this much internal damage, but when Raph looked him straight in the eye and exhaled a harsh whisper that could have been 'fat chance', Donnie knew that Raph would be okay.

**Resemblance**

They might look completely different, but they had Master Splinter's determination and strength of will and need to help those who were weaker than themselves, and that made them their father's sons more than any physical appearance could.

**Relation**

Casey looked up at his friends in a cage hung from the ceiling and then back down at the newest group of mercenaries who had just asked him a question for which he had only one response, "Of course I'm with these guys, you lowlife pieces of scum."

**Maestro**

Even though he was the co-owner of the most rapidly advancing technological company on this side of the galaxy, Donnie would still glow and blush at the smallest of compliments people would give him.

**Stale**

The air had that feel it gets when people haven't been there in awhile and that scared Leonardo more than anything when he came home to find his home destroyed and his family missing.

**Implication**

Mikey only innocently asked Donnie how this had anything to do with him as Donnie gestured flustered at the now unrecognizable pieces of machinery and then back at his presumably very guilty brother.

**Reach**

Anytime anyone, friend or enemy, mentioned the weakness in the shorter reach that the turtles had, they ran the risk of being placed flat on their back by the very same turtles that could fight just as well, if not better, in close quarters.

**Conflict**

One might describe the relationship between Leo and Raph as a conflict of interests, but then again, when did their conflicts cover just their interests?

**Separate**

It didn't make any sense that they had to leave and go out on their own to find their true selves when it had always been the four of them that had shaped each other.

**Breach**

It took a long time, too long Raph thought, to realize that taking a sledgehammer to the walls built around him and Leo wasn't the answer; he just had to knock and Leo would open the door for him.

**Run**

Sometimes it would be so easy to hop on his shellcycle and ride, ride so fast and so far away that all his problems could never catch up and find him, but fleeing had never really had been Raph's style.

**Steal**

Yeah, he could be the laughing and clueless one, but people trying to kill you could take away those personality traits, so Mikey kept them carefully hidden away when times required it.

**Bend**

Something Raph always admired about his brother Donatello was no matter how many buttons you pushed, he never snapped- unless of course you were pushing real buttons and not the figurative ones.

**Embarrassment**

Bishop looked out over the tepeed yard of the EPA and then at the note in his hands with a picture of a particularly annoying species of reptile and wondered once again about what the earth was coming to.

* * *

Author Note**: Okay, maybe the last one was stretching it a bit, but I wrote that on April Fools, and it makes me laugh for- no real reason at all actually. As always, tell me what you think. New favorites? Grammar errors? If anyone wants to do this challenge as well feel free to PM me for the list, or Random Word Generator always works as well. I see this kind of story telling all the time in other fandoms, and it is pretty relaxing and fun to do. Thank you to all who took the time to read! **


End file.
